


Magical Mid-Winter

by CoyoteDeLaLune



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, First Meeting, OC, Original Character(s), Winter, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteDeLaLune/pseuds/CoyoteDeLaLune
Summary: Winter was about halfway through and Jack's fun was at its height. It had been a week or two since he’d been to Burgess so that’s where he decided to head. Jack was over the woods right outside the town and it was a very beautiful sight. He had flown all the way from Ireland so he landed to rest and enjoy the view. The leafless trees and the earthy ground was still covered in the snow he had put there. Jack started to walk to town, leaving little frost designs on trees as I passed them. Then he heard the sound of something digging.





	Magical Mid-Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's POV

Winter was about halfway through and my fun was at its height. It had been a week or two since I’d been to Burgess so that’s where I decided to head. I was over the woods right outside the town and it was a very beautiful sight. I had flown all the way from Ireland so I landed to rest and enjoy the view. The leafless trees and the earthy ground was still covered in the snow I had put there. I started to walk to town, leaving little frost designs on trees as I passed them. Then I heard the sound of something digging.

I looked around the tree I was drawing on and saw that something wasn’t digging, but rather someone. This person’s brown to black hair had a multitude of random, small braids in it and was long enough to frame most of their body. All I could see of them was their loose booties, brown silk pants, and a half-finished woven grass skirt. The figure was digging in the snow down to the dirt; their hands were covered in mud and were holding what seemed to be acorns. They continued doing this for a while.

Once they had a handful of acorns and nuts they rose to their full height. The person ended up being the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair fell behind her shoulders to reveal a makeshift shirt that was not fit for the winter. She brushed the mud off of the fingerless glove on her free hand and placed a flower crown of snowdrops and witch-hazels on her head. The girl switched the acorns and nuts to her other hand and whipped the mud off of that glove. She then turns her back completely to me and starts to walk away from town. I got curious so I followed her.

The thing that confused me the most was how she was not shivering. I hovered from tree to tree and followed the girl. I know she couldn’t hear or see me but I was still trying to be as quiet as I could. I had been following her for about five minutes when she finally stopped. She kneeled at the base of a tree and knocked just above a hole that I hadn’t noticed until that moment. A squirrel cautiously made its way out of the hole, but once it saw the girl its mood seemed to turn to one of joy. Hearing the squirrel’s excitement, two much smaller squirrels made their way up the tunnel and poked their heads out.

The girl giggled at the squirrels and it was the most angelic thing I had ever heard. It was like angels had played a cord on a heavenly harp. She gave the squirrels the acorns and nuts and they took the food with great happiness. The three of them ran into the girls lap giving her a sort of hug then rushed back into their home with the food. She looked at the hole for a few seconds before standing up.

“You’re not very sneaky you know.”

I was startled by the sudden absence of silence. I looked around to try to find the person she was talking to, but there was no one there. 

“I’m talking to you, you know. There’s no one else here Jack.” I could hear the playful smirk in her voice. 

“How… How can you…” I couldn’t get the words out. I had believers now but no one as old as her.

“I can see you because I’m just like you.” She turned to face me with a friendly smirk still on her face. When we made eye contact but I wasn’t looking into eyes, I was staring at the most breathtaking lavender gems that faded inward to a calming brown. She raised her eyebrows when I continued to stare and I was knocked out of my daze. 

“You’re a spirit too?” I ask with genuine curiosity.

She gave me a kind of proud smile. “I’m the spirit of wild animals, Eleia Doe; in the flesh. Well, kind of.”

We both laughed at her response and I was left breathless at the sound Eleia made. It was like gold threads had been made into soundwaves. I had never heard anything like it-

“Okay mate, we just asked how you met her. We didn’t want to hear the full extent of your fantasy soulmate interaction,” Bunny interrupts my recollection of how I met Eleia.

“Bunny, don’t be mean!” Tooth exclaims.

“What? Do ya really believe that he met the spirit of wildlife and started dating?” Bunny asks. “Personally, I don’t think he’s even met Eleia.”

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’ve never seen this boy in my life,” came that same angelic voice I had heard all those years ago. The three of us look up and see the beauty herself sitting on one of the golden flying buttresses in Tooth’s palace. She gives me a smile, jumps off, and floats her way down to us. 

“Hi, Jack,” Eleia say then gives me a warm hug. “Hey Tooth. Hello Bunny.”

“Hello, you must be Eleia,” Tooth greets her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh, hey Eleia,” Bunny rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to offend ya. I was just havin’ a hard time believin’ what Jack was saying. He was talkin’ about you like you were an angel or some fantasy. You can understand why I got skeptical.”

“It’s all good Bunny, don’t sweat it,” Eleia reassures him with an enthusiastic smile. “Jacky here is just in love. And I am too.”

“Ya, it’s a great feeling,” I add on and wrap my arm around Eleia’s waist. “Hopefully you’ll feel that way one day.”

Bunny lets out an oddly nervous chuckle. “Yeah, hopefully.”

I had never seen Bunny so far in thought, but before I could question him I felt a slight poke at my side. I look down and was met with a quick peck on the lips. “Are you ready? It’s Jamie’s birthday today and the dinner is going to be over soon. He really wants to see you today.”

“Yes, right,” I gratefully reply. “I have to go guys. Thank you for letting us over Tooth.”

“Of course Jack,” Tooth waves with a smile as Eleia and I walk away.

We walk to the edge of the platform and Eleia grabs my hand. I give her hand a light squeeze and turn to leave a kiss on her temple. I turn back forward, grip my staff tightly, and let the wind carry my snowflake and I all the way to Burgess.


End file.
